disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
J. P. Manoux
| birthplace = Fresno, California }} Jean-Paul Christophe Manoux (born June 8, 1969) is an American actor. J.P. Manoux grew up in Santa Barbara, California, the oldest of seven. He was educated at The Thacher School in Ojai, California and Northwestern University. He currently plays Stan the android in the Disney XD original series Aaron Stone. Audiences of that show may be too young to recognize him as surgical resident Dustin Crenshaw from ER, but are likely to be familiar with his recurring roles as both Curtis the Caveman and Vice Principal Hackett on Disney Channel's Phil of the Future. One of Manoux's early parts was as a regular performer on the short-lived variety series The Wayne Brady Show. This led to other work in film, television, and commercials, including recent campaigns for Got Milk? and Fruit of the Loom. Manoux's distinctive look and sound have landed him many guest parts in television shows, including Angel, Smallville, Scrubs, Charmed, and Crossing Jordan. He also voices Kuzco in The Emperor's New School, the role originated on film by David Spade. Mr. Manoux has directed episodes of Aaron Stone and Phil of the Future, and has made small appearances in two Michael Bay films: Transformers, where he was a guy being interviewed on television, and The Island, where he portrayed a mentally underdeveloped clone. *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Trailer Park of Terror'' (2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008) *''Finding Amanda'' (2008) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Knocked Up'' (2007) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''What We Do Is Secret'' (2007) *''The Beach Party at the Threshold of Hell'' (2006) *''The Trouble with Dee Dee'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Tennis, Anyone?'' (2005) *''Meet the Fockers'' (2004) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) *''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''EuroTrip'' (2004) *''Malibu's Most Wanted'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Crazy as Hell'' (2002) *''Beer Money'' (2001) *''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Running Mates'' (2000) *''Our Lips Are Sealed'' (2000) *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) *''The Auteur Theory'' (1999) *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) *''Caroline in the City'' (1999) *''Treasure Island'' (1999) *''The Darwin Conspiracy'' (1999) *''Breakfast with Einstein'' (1998) *''Art House'' (1998) *''Fairfax Fandango'' (1997) *''Clinic E'' (1996) *''Pumpkin Head II: Blood Wings'' (1994) TV series *''Aaron Stone'' - Stan (2009) *''ER'' (2006-2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' - Kuzco (2006-2008) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Monk'' (2007) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2007) *''Phil of the Future'' - Vice Principal Hackett, Curtis (2004-2006) *''The Replacements'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2006) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2005) *''Dante'' (2005) *''Unscripted'' (2005) *''Half & Half'' (2004) *''Higglytown Heroes'' - Pizza Guy (2004) *''Smallville'' (2004) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2004) *''Reno: 911!'' - Naked Armenian (2003-2004) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''The District'' (2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''Yes, Dear'' (2002) *''Will & Grace'' (2002) *''Even Stevens'' (2002) *''Birds of Prey'' (2002) *''Eddie & Vince'' (2001) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001) *''The Hughleys'' (2001) *''The Wayne Brady Variety Show'' (2001) *''The King of Queens'' (2001) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''Nikki'' (2001) *''House of Mouse'' - Kuzco (2001) *''The Norm Show'' (2000) *''Angel'' (2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Opposite Sex'' (2000) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2000) *''Shasta McNasty'' (2000) *''Brutally Normal'' (2000) *''Stark Raving Mad'' (2000) *''Oh, Grow Up'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1998-1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1999) *''Becker'' (1998) *''Reunited'' (1998) *''Maggie'' (1998) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1998) *''For Your Love'' (1998) *''Working'' (1997) *''ER'' (1996) Video games * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Kuzco *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006) - Additional Voices External links *J.P. Manoux's official website * Category:Live actors Category:Actors Category:Living people